


love at dawn

by alineppenhallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Little spoon Alec, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alineppenhallow/pseuds/alineppenhallow
Summary: Alec returned to consciousness slowly...





	love at dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the most beautiful and wonderful Welsh Queen @ladymatt! It’s not much but here’s a wee sleepy drabble written on my phone in the small hours of morning as I pine for sleep so I apologise that its kinda sucky and it probably will have typos and what not but I felt like you deserved something for being one of the most supportive and kind people in my life. Many happy returns my darling and may you be as immortal as our beloved Warlock!

Alec returned to consciousness slowly, like floating up towards the glittering light of the sun against the waves after swimming comfortably near the sandy floor of the ocean, exploring the almost dreamlike landscape of a reef, weightless and unburdened by reality.

He was warm all over, except for his nose which felt slightly swollen with the cool air of their bedroom. The purple light of the dawn lazily peeked through the dark wooden slats illuminating the dust floating through the air like fireflies flaring in Alec’s blurry morning vision.

Magnus was snoring softly against the base of Alec’s skull, the noise little more than a quiet rumble like a cat’s contented purr. It was a bit like white noise and Alec found himself drifting back into sleep with a happy sigh between one blink and the next.

Slowly, as if no time had passed, his eyelids struggled open against the glue like crust around his eyelashes. The sunlight was a little brighter than before signalling that Alec had indeed tumbled back into a light doze.

He huffed, disgruntled by the brighter light and so he shuffled a little further under the duvet, almost burying himself completely under the thick cover. It had the faint trace of the lavender detergent they used, mixed in with the spicy warm musk of the two of them so Alec buried his cold nose in it, breathing deeply.

The world annoyingly poked at him, his own internal alarm clock forcing him into a more wakeful state whilst birdsong began outside. Alec grumbled sleepily, reluctant to fully commit to the waking world just yet. After all he was quite cosy wrapped up in the soft duvet, Magnus’ thick muscular arms wrapped around him, holding him close and securely.

He felt safe, he always did whenever Magnus was the big spoon through the night. There was something comforting about having someone capable at his back, someone strong and powerful and Alec was man enough to admit it was nice not to be on his guard constantly, to be shielded instead of being the shield.

Even fast asleep Magnus exuded strength, from the secure and loving hold he had on Alec to the firm broad chest along his back pushing against him with every slow breath coaxing Alec’s to match.

Alec had even started to pick up the low static of the wards around the loft which only added to the security Alec felt. It was more reassuring than Idris and the Institute combined and made Alec drag his feet whenever he had to leave. Or wake up. He’d quite happily stay in bed all day, dozing between one nap and the next, wrapped up in with Magnus either in comfortable silence or quietly talking about anything that came to mind.

Magnus pressed his lips softly against the sensitive skin below Alec’s ear, “‘ornin’ love.” Magnus’ voice croaked and broke, the timbre deeper than normal and so softly spoken Alec almost missed it.

Alec answered by running his hand along Magnus’ arm around his chest and clasping Magnus’ hand, drawing it up so he could place a gentle answering kiss against the back his hand.

Magnus hummed softly, a small smile resting against Alec’s neck as Magnus shuffled closer, threading their fingers together as he pulled Alec tighter to his chest. Magnus brushed another kiss against the sensitive skin below Alec’s ear and Alec turned his head awkwardly to bump their noses together affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://alineppenhallow.tumblr.com) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alineppenhallow)  
> 


End file.
